RW3Y all tales end
by Altos123
Summary: After a failed mission, team RWBY is once again split up, while Ruby recovers from serious wounds, Blake and Weiss are left to pick up the pieces
1. Chapter 1

**So i saw the artwork for RW3Y by Dishwasher, and I fell in love with it, so i decided to string some stories together, it will probably get gory near some *hint hint* flashbacks, but i may also add some smut, I don't have a current plan to but if someone asked for it to be in the story or in a one shot, I would happily do so, thanks again for reading Altos123**

Ruby tossed and turned, cold sweat running along her forehead as her mind was filled with horror. She was watching, from different angles, the incident that almost killed her team and herself. All she could feel was cold, the snow hitting her skin as her mind went blank from the pain. She watched as all her friends cry out her name. She saw her own blood pool around her as she lay on the ground, unable to move. She saw a yellow light as she faded.

Ruby shot up, panting heavily. Her body was shaking and her mind racing. Was she in danger? Where is Crescent Rose? Where is- The door shot open and Weiss ran in.

"Ruby?" Weiss walked forward and held Ruby, the other girl's body relaxing and slowly calming down as the tears flowed down her face.

"W-Weiss? I'm sorry."

Weiss did not speak but stayed until Ruby had calmed down. Ruby's mind tried to relax after the repeat nightmare, the red eyes, the teeth gnawing at her legs, the pain, the blood, the darkness. "You'll be alright, Ruby. I'm here. Take as long as you need."

Ruby sighed and sat up, letting Weiss sit next to her. She looked at her missing legs, shaking her head. "Weiss, how long till I can walk again?"

Weiss's heart sank. "All I can say is that the RND team is hard at work on it."

Ruby sighed. "Any luck with my sister? Or is that a waste of time too?"

Weiss sneered at the comment, feeling like nothing she ever did for Ruby would ever make her feel better, but she knew she had to keep trying, if she was going to get her to smile again.

"No luck from our end, but I have enlisted the help from an old friend." The door to the room opened and a tall dark-haired woman walked in. Ruby gave a small attempt of a smile as she reached her arms out. Blake walking closer and embracing her.

"It's been too long, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and moved back a little on the bed. "It has. What have you been doing?"

Blake shook her head and ruffled Ruby's hair. "Nothing you need to worry about, but I'm doing alright as well, but I hear I'm here for more than just search and rescue, something big."

Weiss spoke up in a stern voice. "We need you to round up Yang."

Blake's smiles disappeared. She held her arm and looked away. Weiss clenched her fist and looked away. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get anyone else, and no one else can get through to her. I know."

Blake raised a hand to stop. "I don't think I can anymore. I haven't spoken to her since-" Blake stopped when she realised what she was going to say.

"Blake I'm not a child I'm just injured. Now speak," Ruby's words were sharp and filled with anger.

"I, yes. Since Ruby lost her legs, Yang has been ignoring everyone, and she didn't even respond to Nora or Ren, and why not Ruby? She seems better fit than I do."

"Because my sister is stubborn and won't argue with me, but she loves arguing with you. You two both get heated really quick."

Blake clenched her fist, trying to let the pain wash over her as she tried to find any way out of it.

"and no one is stupid to think she still doesn't love you."

"RUBY?!" Weiss shouted at her in disgust.

"N-no it's fine, she's right, somewhat," Blake sighed and sat down next to Ruby.

"She knows that we all need her, not just you, but she can't break from the anger. She is just going around killing Grimm all over the place and continuing to act out like what happened to me can be fixed by killing all the Grimm, and I know for a fact she hasn't eaten or slept since then, so she needs someone for her. Please, Blake."

Blake was a little shocked by the words. She remembers how Ruby used to act, care free, childish but not this resolute. She had been taken back a bit by Ruby's suggestions.

"And I still love her," Weiss smiled, rubbing Ruby's back to comfort her.

Ruby sighed and leaned on Weiss's shoulder." Weiss, I feel sleepy."

Weiss smiled and held Ruby close to her.

"Okay then. I think I will be off then. I'll let you know what happens with Yang," Blake stood up and began walking out the door.

"Oh Blake, my dear, there is a briefcase for you. Take it on the way out. It's designed for your weapon. All the bullets are compatible with your weapon."

Blake looked outside the room and saw the case. "Thanks, Weiss. Bye, you two."

As the door closed, Weiss shifted, helping Ruby into the bed. Weiss caressed Ruby's cheek. Ruby sighed happily, pulling her into a hug.

"Woah, Ruby?" Weiss realised she could hear Ruby crying softly, holding tighter to Ruby. "I'm here Ruby, anything you need, just ask."

Ruby sighed and looked her in the eyes. "Please, stay here. I need someone to hold me."

Weiss began to blush and get flustered. "I umm... well, I think we should wait for Yang then, seeing as she probably helped you sleep when you were a kid and-" Weiss looked back at Ruby who was still crying.

"Please, Weiss. I need you."

Weiss opened her lips to protest but stopped and quickly reached into her pocket, pushing a button on her scroll. She lay next to Ruby, and the two held each other. "I've got you Ruby. I'm here."

Ruby began to drift off as Weiss repeated those words over and over until sleep took her, her thoughts filled with comfort and Weiss.

Blake sat on the airship, reading the local news and happening in the small towns, many featuring Grimm sightings or Grimm movements heading all to one place, Yang. She knew the challenge that lay before her. She sighed and put her scroll away, grabbing the case. She lay it on the table, opened it up, and looked at the large array of Dust crystals in cases and magazines, all fully loaded and the exact size for Gambol Shroud. She smiled a little and saw a note.

 _Dear Blake,_

 _I have made inquiries into your request. It seems the model still exists and would be a perfect fit for you. I will have it ready for you by the time I see you again._

 _Sincerely, Weiss_

Blake loaded a few of her pockets with some of the ammunition before laying back and closing her eyes, letting the humming of the engines take her sleep.

 **Anger.**

 **Nothing but seething rage, revenge, and pain.**

 **Kill it.**

 **Kill the monster.**

 **Make the world safe from it.**

 **Make it safe for her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait all, been busy gaming(** **wasting** **time really) because doing things for myself is hard but i am more likely to do things for others and you have request for a one shot or continuation of a story, please email me at suggestaltos feedback will be also appreciated, although being told my fanfic sucks by a random person doesn't help**

Blake slowly began to rise. Her sleep was never deep after being on the run for so long, but making friends and begin at beacon had helped her sleep deeper. Something had always been in the back of her mind. She stood up quickly as she started to hear noises, gun shots coming from the airship. She quickly grabbed Gambol Shroud and walked to the front.

"Pilot, what's going on?" The airship took an immediate swerve to the right, making Blake stumble.

"Sorry, madam. Something is shooting at us. Not sure what, but if it gets worse, I'll have to dump and run. You ready for that?"

Blake checked her weapon and ammo in her outfit, tapping him on the shoulder and walking to the door. Blake looked out the window and could see dark clouds, yellow sparks shooting up in the air and flying in every direction. The door of the airship hissed and began opening, letting the rushing air blow through Blake's hair. She adjusted herself and got ready to jump. The pilot pulled a sharp turn, getting close to the ground. Blake jumped out and starting running towards the yellow sparks. The airship lifted up and disappeared off into the distance.

"Well, here goes nothing," Blake grabbed her weapon, seeing many Grimm speed towards her. She flung her blade out, letting it land in its skull. Blake pulled hard and used the momentum to slingshot herself past them as she ran.

"Just keep moving. Don't stop," she thought to herself.

****

Ruby played with the pen in her hand, spinning it around and occasionally writing something in her notes that she knew would be important. She looked at her team mates, each of them studying in their own way. Although studying may not be the word she knew for her sister, she was sleeping again. Somehow, she managed to be one of the top in the school, but you would never catch her studying. Weiss was highlighting, cross referencing, making lists with key words and going through sheets and sheets of paper. Blake was trying her best to be subtle about her studying methods. She was reading a book, but Ruby could clearly see a smaller book in the fold of her larger book. Ruby giggled and sat on the edge of her bed, her legs dangling down.

"Hey Blakey, whatcha reading?" Ruby giggled but looked to see no reaction.

"Yang? YANG!?" Ruby shook her head and saw her blonde sister barely move. She looked at the table to see Weiss.

"Weiss, what's going on?" Weiss continued her usual work.

Ruby sighed and looked back to where Blake was. She was gone. She looked at the rest of her teammates and noticed the room was empty. She tried to jump down. As she did, her body twinged in pain, and she hit her chin on the dirt. Ruby blinked and noticed her surroundings were now a dirt field. Her body rang with pain as her body began to seize up. She looked down and saw her legs bleeding, her mind racing over the details. She looked up and saw it, a large Hrimm creature above her, her two legs in its mouth. They were dangling between two of its teeth. She tried crawling backwards away from it, but it only felt her body strain under the pressure of fear. She looked into its eyes, fear emanating from her as it opened its mouth and went to bite her.

Ruby woke up screaming, her hands shaking radically as sweat dripped from her entire body. The dream sent pain to her feet, filling her face with tears as the fear took control. She sighed as the door opened, Weiss walking in and breathing heavily as she leaped into Ruby's arms.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, Ruby. I'm here for you. Just breathe."

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss as her body relaxed. She cried into Weiss's shoulder, the circling hand on her back managing to calm her down. "Weiss, I'm so scared. Please don't go."

Weiss bit her lip and held her tighter. "Never Ruby, I..." Weiss shook her head. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts, but she knew that she would have to do it sooner or later, but that could happen later.

Ruby sighed and let go of Weiss, her body hunched over as she held her knees to her chest. "I'm scared of being alone."

Weiss knew the words weren't meant to hurt her, but somehow, they did. "I'm sure you will be alright. Yang and Blake are part of our team and-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

Weiss's cheeks flustered as Ruby began to cry again.

"I love them both so much, but I want something like what Blake and Yang have. I just... I just..."

Weiss sat closer to Ruby and lifted her chin, so she could look into Ruby's eyes.

"I just want someone for me." Ruby raised her to look at Weiss and felt a pair of warm lips connect with hers. The wet and warm lips caused her to relax and lean against the kiss.

The two sat for a minute before pulling away and sighing.

"Weiss, I... I just..." Ruby placed her hands into her face and began crying again, her tears seeping between her fingers.

Weiss felt her stomach curl when she saw what she had done. She clenched her fist and stood up, facing away from Ruby as she felt tears fall down her face. "I-I'm sorry Ruby."

Ruby looked up as Weiss ran out of the room with the tears fall from the other girl's face, causing her to lay back in her bed. She felt guilt wash over her. She knew she had gone through a lot, but what she was doing wasn't making things any better. She scrunched her fist close and slammed the help button. A nurse walked in and greeted her.

"Hello, Miss Rose. How can-"

"Get me a wheelchair. Now." The anger in her tone caused the nurse to nod and run to the closet, grabbing out the wheel chair. Ruby heaved herself into it and proceeding to roll herself out and towards Weiss's office, the nurse trying to catch up but falling behind to Ruby's speed. Ruby could slowly feel the energy return to her as she was determined to catch up to Weiss. "Weiss you get back here this instant. We need to talk."

Weiss poked her head around the corner. She was mildly confused as Ruby sped closer in her wheel chair. "Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss tried to be rational and thoughtful for Ruby.

A set of heavy footfalls followed behind Ruby. Weiss was not taking her attention of Ruby as they stared into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry, Miss Schnee. I tried to catch her but she was too fast."

Weiss didn't respond to the nurse as Ruby opened her arms. "Come here, Weiss."

Weiss sighed and moved closer, expecting a small earful of emotion and doubt to come from young girl, but as she leaned in, she felt her body get pulled closer to Ruby, their lips meeting in the middle as the two kissed passionately in the middle of the hallway. The pair then pulled away and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Weiss," Ruby whispered as her head slumped.

Weiss leaning into her. "I know." Weiss looked up at the nurse. "Ahem, nurse, I will have Miss Rose moved to the infirmary next to my office tonight. She will stay in my quarters. That will be all.

The nurse nodded, slightly confused but understood the order. The nurse walked away as the two looked deeply at each other. Ruby blushed and looked away. Weiss hesitantly brushed a lock of hair over Ruby's ear, causing the pair to giggle.

"So umm... I am gonna be in your quarters huh? Better not take advantage of this poor defenceless woman." Ruby held her head, feigning sickness.

Weiss rolled her eyes and stood up, walking behind her and pushing the wheelchair down the hall. "You sure you want this, Red?"

Ruby leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Of course I do."

****  
Blake ran through many broken and destroyed buildings. Blood was splattered everywhere and bodies littered them. Blake was used to this level of carnage. Many of her old brothers and sisters saw this as the way forward, but she had the foresight to know that this only lead to more violence. In the recent years, she had tried to retake the White Fang back from the oppressive Adam, but knew taking the name would only ruin her own chances of making peace between humans and faunus. She had to plan something that would also get the attention and even support of humans as well, but she needed more help to kick it off, by using the White Fang's strongest weapons against them, hate. She wanted to form a coalition of human and faunus to disrupt and remove hierarchial faunas who only sought to destroy humans. Much of her plan were simple ideas that she had but never voiced.

As Blake continued closer and closer to the flashes of yellow, she began to hear loud gunshots. The sounds bounced all around her like firecrackers. She knew she was getting close. She pulled up some binoculars and looked at a large courtyard of an old mansion that was crawling with Grimm. She quickly located her target.

"Yang." Blake jumped down and bolted towards her, dodging and killing Grimm that got in her way. Two of which had changed their attention to her. Blake threw her blade at one. The Grimm dodged out of the way, letting the blade sinking into the ground. Blake ran to the opposite side of the two Grimm and pulled hard, her long rope knocking the two Grimm down. As she continued entering the courtyard, the large amounts spent ammunition rounds and fading corpses of Grimm sent shivers down her spine. Blake watched as the flare from Yang's hair pulsated like heart beats.

"Yang?" Blake hoped that she would hear but was ambushed by two Beowolves who jumped at her. Blake created a clone and threw herself to the side, slashing at the two Grimm. She grunted as they disappeared. Yang's attention was now turned to Blake. Blake began walking towards Yang, who started sprinting. Blake threw her weapon onto the floor. The clanking sound attracted two more Grimm to the pair. Yang sped up as Blake remained at her own pace. Yang was growling, getting closer and closer. Yang pulled an arm back and then lunged it forward, firing two shots behind Blake and killing more Grimm.

Yang stopped herself mid sprint, holding her weapon facing Blake. Her eyes were a bright crimson, filled with anger and rage. Blake walked closer, causing Yang to stutter backwards. Blake continued her approach until they were almost touching, reaching up slowly and wrapping her arms around her neck. She whispered into the blonde girl's ear. Yang's hand began to shake as her eyes began to return to their natural lavender colour. Her body went limp in Blake's grasp as she looked into her eyes. "Hey there, kitty cat. What are you doing in a place like this?"

Yang passed out in Blake's arms, a small smile crawled up to the dark haired girl's face as she held the blonde girl close, reaching to her back and starting the beacon. A large group of airships slowlt began to descend, clearing the clouds and shooting up surrounding Grimm. A smaller airship landed close to Blake. Two people got out and helped Yang into the back of it.

"Thanks for coming, you two. How did the rally go?"

"Oh you know. Peachy. As best we could, we even managed to swindle Adam's Atlas buddies into joining, but you know. He's still the competition."

Sun smiled and sat next to Yang, helping her stay upright. "It also happened that there are those in Beacon who need protection, but also want to fight the good fight. We have them assisting us as well, Leader."

Blake sighed and hugged Ilia, who was standing at attention. "I'm just glad you two are back, and that you were successful."

"Seems you did a good job yourself, Blake, rescuing Yang by yourself. Not bad."

Blake sat down in the opposite slide of Yang, holding the golden haired girl against her as she slept. Sun and Ilia began conversing with each other. They are attempting to come to an agreement on something but struggled, having many an insult thrown back and forth. The two soon came to a close, throwing ideas back and forth to each other. Blake giggled at the pair, finding it amusing that ilia made friends with a faunus she stabbed.

After leaving Menagerie and helping the retrieve the artifact, Sun and Ilia followed Blake wherever she went. Through thick and thin, they had each other's back. While spending time rallying, recruiting and disbanding old factions of the White Fang that had lost their way, they had unknowingly become Blake's lieutenants. Blake sighed and began to doze off slowly as the pair started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss pulled her welder mask above her face and wiped her brow, rubbing the grease off her face as she looked at her handy work. She was connecting metallic plating to create a shell for a leg. She stood up and walked over to her new machine which was leaking heat, melting metals and then pouring them into moulds. Her new work pace had changed from being the Heiress of the Schnee family to being the leading inventor of science and advancements in combat engineering. Most of the improvements were made to the EdelWeiss and all it's other smaller ships, turning the Schnee name from dust sellers to engineers and technicians. She was creating amazing inventions and weapons, and today was big for Weiss. Today, she was making one of her best friends a set of legs, and not just any legs, legs that could make her run, jump and land safely, all in one little neat package.

"Miss Schnee."

Weiss blinked and stood up, her anticipation was showing as her eyes went wide.

"Miss Rose has successfully completed the surgery."

Weiss jumped with a fist in the air. The nurse shook her head. Had she not, she wouldn't believe what she had seen. Weiss smiled and began to cry, grabbing a rag and wipping her face. "Thank you, nurse. Please let me know when she wakes."

The nurse nodded and walked out. Weiss smiled and continued her work, faster and more focused.

Weiss was woken up to the sound of her scroll beeping. She stood up and checked the caller. Blake. She answered and put it on speaker.

"Hey Blake. How did it go?" Weiss smiled as Blake tilted the camera towards a shaky yet smiling Yang. Weiss smiled and shook her head, "Reckless fool."

Yang gave a small chuckle and pointed at the camera. "Right back at you ice queen." Yang then sighed before panting heavily and closing her eyes. "I think I broke a few ribs."

"Yeah, doc said nothing deadly but gonna need a lot of rest, so she'll be fine. How's Ruby doing?" Blake asked curiously.

"She's resting. I'll be doing all of that tomorrow. You should get back and rest as well, or are you moving onto his location?"

Blake nodded and pulled a large case out from under her seat. "I got your package. Thank you. I will stay for a day to check up on them, but after that, I'll be gone for a while, but your support will not be turned away if you offer it."

"Blake, of course I will help. I just hope I can get these two out and on their feet by that time. Maybe if I bring the ship, it will scare him enough to surrender," Blake and Weiss giggled at the statement.

"It's worth a try. I will have Ilia and Sun with me as back up, but he will have a lot more than just goons. He will have paid off local gangs and anyone who hates the White Fang or Schnee family, so we need to be careful. This is just a small team expedition, and he will be waiting."

"Good luck, Blake. See you soon," Weiss closed the conversation and walked out of the room, taking a large briefcase with her.

It was late evening on the Edelweiss, and Ruby began to wake, blinking and wincing a little. The surgery was done hours ago, but she could still feel her body adjusting. Looking down at the metallic stumps on her thighs was weird at first, but she knew that they would come with something cool. Ruby sat up, and a nurse quickly rushed over.

"Miss Rose, how are you feeling?"

Ruby stretched some of her muscles and nodded. "I'm alright. I feel a bit numb, but I think that's normal."

The nurse nodded, pulling up her stethoscope and checking her heartbeat and breathing. "You seem fine. A full recovery for you, Miss Rose."

Ruby watched the door open, and Weiss walked in. Weiss was grinning from ear to ear. That worried the nurse, but it made Ruby smiled. Weiss placed the briefcase on the end of the Ruby's bed, flipping the locks open and turning it so Ruby could see what was inside. They were long metallic legs, coloured black and close to Ruby's own skin tone. Ruby shifted forward and grabbed one, a small droplet of drool began to leak from her mouth. Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's and chuckled.

"So, can I put it on?"

Weiss nodded and lifted the sheets up, causing Ruby to twitch a little.

She moved back a little, "S-sorry Weiss, I just-" Weiss nodded and held her hand.

"Ready, Ruby?" Weiss asked, placing her hand on Ruby's thigh. Sighing and nodding at Weiss, Ruby slid in the leg, turning it till it was locked into place. Weiss then continued with the other leg, securing them both and activating them. Ruby was slightly fidgeting. "Okay Ruby, move your foot."

Ruby let out a breath of air and rotated her ankle, bending it forward and back, rotating it one way, accidentally turning it 180 degrees around. "Woah. Okay, that's new," Ruby rotated it back to normal and sighed, turning her foot on her other leg and smilling. "Thank you Weiss," Ruby held her face and began to weep, letting the tears drop onto the sheets and her leg. Weiss moved next to her and held her close, "Y-you've done so much for me. I can't even think about what you've-" Ruby felt a hand on her cheek.

"Don't you worry about that stuff. It's fine. You mean a lot to me, okay? I don't want to lose you again."

Ruby looked deep into Weiss's eyes, seeing her strong determination and resolve shine through. Growing up around war and death can push anyone's normal life away, but Weiss was happy.

She pulled Ruby in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck. She felt the soft red hair on her fingertips as her lips parted, sliding her tongue against Ruby's. The pair held each other for a minute before breaking apart and panting. "I love you Ruby Rose."

"I love you too, Weiss," Ruby leaned her head against Weiss and sighed happily.

Weiss pulled the sheets over them. "Let's get some rest. Yang will want to see you soon.

Ruby's eyes slammed open in surprise. "YANG'S HERE?"

Weiss shushed before gently smacking her head. "Quiet. She's in an IC Tank. She'll be fine, but she needs her rest."

Ruby nodded and snuggled into Weiss. "Don't leave me, please?"

Weiss planted a kiss on Ruby's forehead and smiled. "Of course. Never."

 **Please send me any suggestions for one shots or anything you would like me to contnue  
PS sorry for the long wait  
BIG thanks to The littleHuntress for proof reading and editing**


End file.
